hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2016 North Indian Ocean cyclone season
Betting pools for this page Future start Put any storms below here. Ryan1000 00:19, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Bay of Bengal 01B.ROANU 91B.INVEST Well no one was watching this, so decided to start. JTWC has low chance of formation in 24 hours, IMD predicts a depression of this by the 16th over the Bay of Bengal. "A LOW PRESSURE AREA IS LIKELY TO FORM OVER SOUTHWEST BAY OF BENGAL OFF SRI LANKA COAST AROUND 14th MAY 2016 EVENING. IT WOULD BECOME A WELL MARKED LOW ON 15th MAY AND CONCENTRATE IN TO A DEPRESSION BY 16th MAY OVER THE SAME AREA." : Make sure to type 4 tildes (~) at the end of your posts to sign them, 182. : Back to this, I expected something to pop up here sooner or later; SST's in the NIO are near record-warm levels, at 1-2 C above average (90 degrees F more or less), and wind shear is low. These conditions are perfect for a tropical cyclone to thrive in, but this particular storm is probably too close to Sri Lanka to become strong. It could definitely become Roanu before it moves ashore, though. Ryan1000 19:14, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :: Now medium on JTWC, IMD says its an LPA with a high chance of formation through TAU 72. Also, it seems the centre of the disturbance is on the coast of Sri Lanka. IMD says it should become a depression in 48 hours. 11:43, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :: Deep Depression BOB 01 New storm, killed 36 in Sri Lanka from landslides. Not forecast to develop above 65 MPH before making landfall in India. Jdcomix (talk) 17:12, May 18, 2016 (UTC) looks like a strong TS already in infrared --HurricaneOdile | insert message here × × 18:17, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Cyclonic Storm Roanu IMD names it Roanu, it seems there is only a short time before it is an SCS. CIMSS has dropping T# due to deep convection sheared towards the west of the LLCC. JTWC at 45 KT, IMD at 35 KT. 04:58, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Roanu It has degenerated into a remnant low now. I'm not a NIO tracker, but I'm sorry to say that Roanu and its associated floods have caused 95 deaths (preliminary count; the toll could continue to rise) and 132 have been reported missing. [[User:Steve820 |'''Steve820]] ''Talk to me''' 03:16, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :Now 118 dead.....95 in Sri Lanka and 23 in Bangladesh. Storm surge in Bangladesh was 2m above the tide, as per IMD. 3 villages buried due to landslides in Sri Lanka. 109 still missing. I hope that all are safe.... 03:49, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, this storm is gonna be retired. Too many deaths not to be. Jdcomix (talk) 14:35, May 25, 2016 (UTC) ::uhh storms are not retired here lol --HurricaneOdile | insert message here × × 15:23, May 25, 2016 (UTC) 01A.NONAME 93A.INVEST has a TCFA, looks like a TC already if not one --'Hurricane ' 22:35, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone 02A well Kyant(?) is coming! --'Hurricane ' 01:49, June 27, 2016 (UTC) : IMD has no mention of this....gives a 25-50% chance of developement in 24-72 hours. And I can see a TC out of this very clearly.... 10:16, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Storm is gone a long time ago, but this was actually 01A. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:57, October 23, 2016 (UTC) 02B.NONAME Deep Depression BOB 02 This storm has been monitored since the 16th, but it still has yet to become Kyant. It probably won't though because it has already made landfall and caused seven fatalities. TG 12:49, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :And this did not become a cyclonic storm. By the way, this is actually 02B, as the system below was designated 03B. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:58, October 23, 2016 (UTC) 03B.KYANT Depression BOB 03 Depression over BoB, JTWC gives it a medium chance of developement. 17:21, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Deep Depression BOB 03 Stationary near the Andaman and Nicobar Islands as of the moment. Upgraded to a deep depression as of the latest advisory. This has a chance to become a cyclonic storm and be named Kyant. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 10:00, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Cyclonic Storm Kyant And it has intensified. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 14:59, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Kyant Dry air has gotten entrained into the storm and has revoked its life according to the JTWC. I am hoping nothing serious occurred, which is very likely to be the case as it has not struck land. ~ Steve Chat :D 02:05, October 27, 2016 (UTC) 05B.NADA 91B.INVEST New invest over the southern NIO, IMD says advisories are likely to be issued in 24 hours on the low pressure. 11:32, November 29, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: A TCFA has been issued by the JTWC. Depression BOB 05 And its a depression. Forecast to become a CS prior to landfall by December 2 in Tamil Nadu. Pre-Cyclone Watch issued for Pondicherry and Tamil Nadu. This isn't looking good... India, '''beware of the Depression. 16:19, November 29, 2016 (UTC)' EDIT-'''T2.5 from SAB. Possibly the JTWC will issue advisories soon. 16:22, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Cyclonic Storm Nada Surprised no one updated this, but it's just north of Sri Lanka right now and expected to move into southern India as a TC. ''Ryan1000'' 23:48, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Nada Died a long time ago, without trashing India. 14:51, December 4, 2016 (UTC) 05B.VARDAH 99W.INVEST New invest over Andaman Sea, came from WPac. SAB at T1.5. IMD and JTWC both forecast a medium chance of development in 24 hrs, and IMD says advisories are likely to be issued in 24 hours. It shows a CS in 48 hours, and YET another threat to India. I hope it dies out like Nada, but given the environment is forecast to become more favourable, this could cause problems. I think this can prove destructive. 14:51, December 4, 2016 (UTC) I believe this is one to watch for. I will not be surprised if this is something destructive over the long run. And in reply to your edit summary, no one really pays attention here because everyone is focused on the Atlantic and EPac, instead of other basins. :P This wiki gets really inactive from December to May as a result. ~ Steve Chat :D 20:23, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Cyclonic Storm Vardah And its named. Threat to India. And I don't think this is going to fizzle out like Nada. Also, please update the forums other than the Atl and the EPac, TCs exist there too. 10:23, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Severe Cyclonic Storm Vardah SCS now, and strongest of the season in terms of wind speed. We know TCs exist in other basins. :P We're just obsessed with our favorite basins, Atl and EPac. :3 ~ Steve Chat :D 05:42, December 10, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah, ATL and EPac usually get most of the attention here on HWiki, but if we get a notable or threatening storm somewhere else I won't hesitate to post about it. This is currently a cat 1 on the Saffir-Simpson scale, or a very severe cyclonic storm on the IMD scale, and it might be able to hit 100 mph before making landfall in India tomorrow. India has gotten much more prepared for tropical cyclones in recent years, so I don't expect the death toll to be too high there, unlike if this was in Bangladesh or southern Myanmar. ''Ryan1000' 05:03, December 12, 2016 (UTC)